


I am for you

by unloyalbish



Series: Parallel [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unloyalbish/pseuds/unloyalbish
Summary: Seungcheol and Jeonghan realized that there is more than just biting.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Parallel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683550
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	I am for you

**Author's Note:**

> Jeongcheol sexy times.. Kinda..😅

The world once to the eyes of Yoon Jeonghan was nothing but agony and oppression. At a tender age of five, Jeonghan has never recalled or more exactly new what it means to be embraced warmly by the loving arms of some would call as parents. 

He never knew what a father and mother was, never in his life have he heard the existence of such people. He only knew the harsh and bruising touch of his cold metal chains, the loud scratchy sounds of his cell door and the frightening voices of the older people keeping them in. He had no knowledge of them until he heard the new kid who just happened to crouch and shiver at the corner of their cell upon his arrival, crying his eyes out looking for his mother and father until unconsciousness stopped him. 

Hearing such longing in someone’s voice began to fuel Jeonghan’s thoughts. On the mornings, before Mr. Jang, a burly stout man slams their metal cells with a thick wooden paddle that he would sometimes use to hit the older kids, Jeonghan would think. He tries to imagine what a family would look like. Then, he imagines himself on one. He tries to picture out what life would be if he had a mother to wake him up in the morning. He wonders what his mother’s voice would sound like, the new kid whom he finally knew as Sungjin said his mother had a very sweet voice. But Jeonghan never knew what sweet was. Yes, he’s heard of the word, yet he never got the privilege to see, taste, or hear it. 

So, before daybreak the young Jeonghan would try to imagine what sweet sounds like, then he’d close his eyes and listen to the imaginary voices calling his name with such love and adoration. He’d try to feel what’s it like to have a family, what’s it like to be claimed as someone else’s son. He would try to imagine what it’s like to feel love, to be loved, and to love back. He would bask into it for a few moments before harshly opening his eyes to the loud clashing of wood to metal. 

But now, as Jeonghan stands beyond a large window where a pristine view of a majestic rose garden lies below, he remembers that he has long acknowledged that life is more than just agony.

Before, coldness was something Jeonghan dreaded. He associates it to the chains that bounded him, to the loneliness that he felt, to the unforgiving life he used to have. But now, the coldness that he once feared has perfectly integrated itself within his life, it has now become so important that he considers it akin to the warmth he so desperately tried to look before. Jeonghan thinks he wouldn’t function properly without that familiar coldness, the feeling of it is like home, safety, reassurance, love. So, when he felt cold hands softly wrapping his hips, the slightest form of a smile made way to his lips. Honestly, if he felt this pair of hands hold him while he was still at the coal mines, it might have made him scream. He might’ve cried, begged, and thrashed just to be spared from it. 

However, Jeonghan knows this pair of cold hands perfectly. This was the exact pair that made him realized life is more than what he thought it was.

“What are you smiling at.” Seungcheol spoke whilst nuzzling on his nape. The vampire’s hand was on his waist, and he was hugging him from behind. Seungcheol holding him tight enough to keep him on his place but not enough to hurt him.

“I like the feeling of your cold hands on my skin master.” The human truthfully answers, because there was no point to lying. Seungcheol has started to develop his additional vampiric abilities as his coming of age approaches closer. He is able to read a person’s mind, and although it was only by bits, he knows Jeonghan well enough to understand what his thoughts were. He has started reading Jeonghan’s mind a while ago, and he would know if Jeonghan was lying.

And Seungcheol doesn’t like it if Jeonghan lies.

For Seungcheol becomes aggressive, and although the human doesn’t really mind the brash treatment he would get. He hates seeing his master upset, he hates seeing one of the few beings he cherishes hurt.

“Hummmhhh” Jeonghan can feel the smirk on Seungcheol’s lips as the vampire grazes his fangs on his neck. He then felt his master’s hands slowly lift up the silk lavender dress shirt he was wearing, cold hands now directly placed on the warm curves of his waist. 

“You should let me drink lots and lots of blood from you then, in return for feeling my cold hands on your skin.” Jeonghan gulped from the statement, years into this and the fear from being bitten morphed into excitement. Just the guttural voice of his master reverberating on his spine already gave him strong tingles. 

Turning around rather impulsively, the human untied the ribbon of his shirt that was keeping the vampire from digging his fangs on the human’s skin. All the time the human was fumbling with his clothes, Seungcheol had his brow arched. It was a relatively sight to see the human hastily do things, the vampire is pretty used to the calculative behavior Jeonghan always displayed. The human before usually takes his sweet time when untying knots of his shirts, it was one of the reasons why he specifically told the maids to get Jeonghan clothes that are not too keen in keeping his collarbones view from him.

With a ribbon untied and two buttons out of the way, the luscious view of Jeonghan’s neck highlighted by the gentle rays of sunlight was mocking Seungcheol’s existence. The vampire wants nothing but to sink his sharp fangs at it, fill it with bites and watch it turn red. However, there was another side of him that doesn’t want to touch the perfect neck. Doesn’t want to mar the perfect expanse of Jeonghan’s skin that was only for him to take. It’s funny how the vampire goes through the same existential crisis every time he decides to drink. But no matter how many times he goes through it, the vampire wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

It was always a marvel for Seungcheol to see how Jeonghan heal perfectly after every bite, no marks, scars, or any form of flaw. His mother once told him Jeonghan’s body has probably accustomed itself to the vampire’s advances after years of being his personal food source, but Seungcheol begs to differ. Jeonghan is just plain perfect, nothing more and nothing less.

“Master?” the soft voice of his human broke the bubble Seungcheol was in. Greeted with big questioning doe eyes so pure and delicate, the vampire saw a glint of want and eagerness that allowed him to forget his problems and just do it.

Dragging the human to his bed, the disheveled sheets did not turn any better as he pins the human beneath him. With the vampire having his right hand holding both of the human’s limbs above his head, Seungcheol allowed his left hand to unbutton and unravel the skin hidden under the soft lavender satin.

The sight above him almost made Jeonghan drool when he shouldn’t be. The being above him can definitely kill him, he can drink him up dry and let the other servants bury his body and be forgotten for the rest of humanity. Yet, the view of his master clearly struggling to open his dress shirt brought excitement beyond any measures to the human. He was slowly being filled with want. Then, as the final button pops off and as his master’s hand travels from his stomach to his chest, the intoxicating urge of having someone claim him fully as theirs made Jeonghan wantonly moan in pleasure. 

His mind is clouded, vision only filled with the image of his master who is about to devour him, and as twisted as it may sound, Jeonghan revels to it.

The look the human has is new and extremely delectable. “Take me.” And Seungcheol groans as he the words repeating inside Jeonghan’s head barely registers into him. 

“Say it. Say it loudly.” The vampire commands, voice low and sensual.

Without any hesitation, Jeonghan answered, or rather begged to his master. “Take me, please master. Bite me, hold me. Do anything you want. Just please take me. Please.” The human does not know what he wants his master to take from him. After all, it looks like he doesn’t even have the capability of thinking anymore.

Then, in a flash he felt his flesh tearing, pain ripping through his body as he felt his master biting into him. However, the pain did not last. Slowly the human felt kisses raining on his neck and hands dearly holding his waist. Jeonghan gasp as he felt Seungcheol licks his earlobe, and with his hands finally free from the vampire’s grasp, the human immediately roamed his hands to his masters back before settling to card them all on Seungcheol’s hair.

Hearing the little moans coming out from Jeonghan’s mouth fueled the vampires desire for the other even more. Seungcheol does not remember when it all started. When he was young, all he remembered was specifically yearning for the other’s blood. Now, Jeonghan’s blood alone will not suffice, he wants the human and he wants him in any way possible.

So, he devours him. He kissed the human hotly, passion and desire melding into one as he pours out every single pent up emotion he has for the other. He kissed the human even harder as he felt the other kissing him back with the same amount of fervor. They only paused their passionate exchange when it was getting hard for the both of them to breathe. 

Giving himself a little distance to take in some air, the vampire did not expect to see the image below him to look beyond ethereal.

With his mouth smeared by his own blood and partly open, Jeonghan was heaving for breath. He was glistening from sweat and his hair was a complete mess. Seungcheol immediately decides that he likes the image and was about to dive back when he heard loud knocks on his door.

“Young master! Lord Choi would like to see you in his study!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being a cockblock.. But in this house we do not condone underage sex.. God knows how much teenage pregnancy happens everyday because of it.


End file.
